The Oldest Guardian
by eyeofthekitsune365
Summary: There is another guardian, the first one to be exact. There's a problem though, she can't remember that she is one or that the guardians even exist. It's up to Jack to help her remember, and she isn't willing to. Will Jack be able to make her remember? Contains all guardians but sadly I can't add them to the characters section. Rated T: because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

***disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. besides if did own ROFTG - which I sadly never will, I would already be Jack's ice princess ;P **

Chapter 1

Jack sat on top of one of the many roofs, watching the children run around in the streets below; he chuckled seeing them so happy. He grabbed his wooden staff and flew down and deciding to join in the fun.

"Jack!" a brown-haired child exclaimed happily. He ran over to Jack and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

Jack smiled. After loosening himself from the child's embrace, he knelt so he was at eye level with the boy. "Hey, Jamie. It's been a while hasn't? Aren't you glad to see me?" Jack inquired showing mock-hurt.

"Of course I am! Will you play with us?" the said boy cried, then he pointed to his group of friends as they built a snowman. Jack agreed and walked over to the kids to help them roll a huge snowball.

After about an hour the snowman was finally built and the kids began decorating the frozen figure. They placed a carrot in the middle of his face, added pine cones for eyes and stuck branches into the sides for arms. They walked around the snowman admiring it from all angles. "Hmmm, I think. It's missing something." Jamie stated deep in thought.

At that moment, a little girl with blond hair ran out of a house and came over to the group. She looked quite cute in her puffy jacket and big boots; in her hands she carried a worn black hat. She stood in front of her brother, Jamie, and jumped up and down excitedly. "Magic Hat! Magic Hat! Make Frosty!" she cried as she handed the hat over to Jamie.

He laughed and ruffled his little sister's hair, "Good idea, Sophie! Hey, guys!" Jamie called waving the hat above his head. "Look what Sophie brought! We can make Frosty!"

He dashed over to the snowman and placed the hat on its head. They cheered happily; glad that their snowman was finally finished.

Meanwhile, as Jack stood watching them, he stared at the snowman in confusion. He scratched his head, dishevelling his snow-white hair. _Frosty? Who was that?_ "Hey, Jamie, who's Frosty?" Jack wondered.

The children stared at Jack incredulously, everyone knew who Frosty was, even Jack should know. He is the spirit of winter, right? Nonetheless, the children explained the concept of Frosty the snowman and even sang the Christmas carol to Jack. As realization dawned upon Jack he smiled mischievously. He pointed his staff at the snowman and blue light shot from the end of the rod; they circled the figure quickly, a swirl of snow rising with the disturbance.

Jamie and his friends watched in astonishment as the blue light faded away and they observed as their snowman began moving! The figure waved at them and smiled kindly. After recovering from their shock, they ran over to the snowman and began playing tag with him.

Deciding that his work was done, Jack waved good-bye and made his way to the Pole.

* * *

"Jack! Glad you came, we were just about to call you." North greeted, as Jack stepped inside the room where the globe was.

"What's up?" he asked curiously. For a while none of the guardians spoke, so Jack waited for an answer. He stared at the other guardians prompting them to speak. Toothiana sighed knowing no was willing to speak first. She flitted over to Jack and tried not to make eye contact as she uncomfortably said, "Jack…. we need to tell you something." She hesitated, but Jack remained quiet, patiently waiting for her to continue. "You see, there's another guardian."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Who?"

"She's not really a new guardian; she's the oldest out of all of us. The Man in the Moon chose her first. Her name is Lila." Toothiana explained to Jack, giving him the important details.

Jack was curious about Lila and about her being the oldest guardian. "What is she the spirit of?" he questioned.

"Nature...She is _the_ mother nature." Toothiana answered quietly. Jack stayed quiet for a minute trying to process everything he had been told. "What?!" he finally exclaimed, making the others flinch at the sudden noise.

A thought suddenly popped in his head, so he decided to say it out loud, "Wait… where is Lila, anyway?" Jack pointed out. North's face darkened angrily and Bunnymund remained quiet. On the other hand Toothiana was a bit annoyed, but Jack could see her eyes glistening, "Why do _I _have to explain everything to him?" she complained.

Seeing that Toothiana did not want to speak anymore, Bunnymund took over. "Years ago before you came, there was a time where Pitch had become really powerful. We fought a lot and we were able to hold him back, but barely. Lila used some of her magic to protect us and the people who believed, but Pitch's magic was too strong for her."

"She's…..dead?" Jack whispered quietly, afraid to say the word.

North decided it was finally his turn to speak, knowing that this topic was hard for everyone. "Fortunately, she is not dead; her magic was strong enough to save her and the spell Pitched used drained most of his power."

"I don't understand." Jack muttered confused.

"Lila _is_ alive, but she doesn't remember us, she has no idea we exist…. in fact, she doesn't even remember that she is a guardian."

**A/N: this has been in my head for a bit... I'm kind of more committed to my other story ****Tough Love**** right now, but I just had to get this idea. I'll try to post another chapter, but please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and want me to continue. **

**P.S sorry for any grammar errors, I looked it over but I think I missed a couple things... :/**


	2. Chapter 2

***disclaimer* I don't own Rise of the Guardians, just this story. **

**A/N: Hi! So sorry long wait but short chapter, so sorry guys please for give me. I've just been so busy with exams and my other story :/ Even though this chapter is short, I hope you find it enjoying. Thank you for reading! Please follow or favourite...or both ;P Haha. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review or PM me. **

**Enjoy this chapter! Thank you! 3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack looked stunned, the words kept ringing in his ears, but he couldn't believe it. It was great that she was alive, but to not remember being a guardian… He, himself, couldn't think about not being a guardian. The first three hundred years, he had been lonely and lost, but now as a guardian he had wonderful friends and he wasn't so lonely anymore.

Jack shook his head, breaking his train of thought, "Where is she though?" he asked, repeating his question from earlier.

North sighed tiredly, "She lives in Burgess and attends the high school near Jamie's neighbourhood." North reached behind him and took out a snow globe. Inside the clear glass ball, the snow swirled inside, and then revealed a brunette girl with wavy hair, creamy skin and warm brown eyes. Jack stared at the image the snow globe projected. Was _this _ the oldest guardian? This was Lila? Jack gaped at image, "_That's _Lila? When you said 'oldest guardian', I was expecting her to look – I don't know – _old._" Jack stated unaware that he was voicing his thoughts out loud. Bunnymund hopped over to him and smacked his head.

"Owww. What was that for, _Kangaroo_?" Jack hissed, annoyed as he rubbed the spot where Bunnymund had hit him.

Bunnymund crossed his arms, looking at Jack with narrowed eyes. "Has too much snow frozen your brain, mate? You don't talk like that about Lila." Bunnymund responded as if it was obvious. Jack held his hands held up in surrender, showing that he wouldn't do it again. Jack turned to North, "So what does Lila have to do with me?" Jack questioned, eyeing the jolly, Russian man with suspicion.

"We want her to remember us, and we need your help to do it. As you can see the world today is dying of global warming and we need her. Furthermore, we never know when Pitch might strike again and we may need her help."

Jack thought for a moment, when a thought occurred to him, "Why would you want her to remember after all these years? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I don't want to help, but why after all this time do you want her to try to remember now."

"Well, you are the only guardian that can take a break from his duties. Toothiana, must always be collecting children's teeth and her attire is mostly of feathers and she's close to looking human, but not exactly. Plus, you know how she loves to fly, I don't think she could go a day without flying." North whispered quietly, so fairy girl couldn't hear. "I've got to keep working in the shop and help the Yeti and elves make toys for the children, so I really can't abandon my duty." North explained apologetically. "And Bunnymund," North started gesturing to the oversized rabbit, "he obviously doesn't look anything like a human. So he is obviously our last choice. Also, Sandy is mute and cannot take a break from providing children with good dreams. So you see, Jack, you are our only hope. We need your help if we want Lila to remember again. You look the most human and pretty much act like a modern sixteen your old."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not…" Jack mused, "But I will help you. I'll go, but will I still have my powers?" Jack wondered.

"Yes, you will. You just won't be able to fly. The Man in the Moon is going to help you, from what Sandy was trying to tell us, all you have to do is stand in the moon light, when it is time for you to leave, and the Manny will do something that enables you to use your magic without your staff and everyone will be able to see you." North clarified.

Jack nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

"So when do we get started?"

Toothiana smiled, glad that they had gotten Jack's approval and how thing had gone smoothly. "We start in a couple of minutes. The moonlight is going to shine through the skylight once those clouds pass." She squealed in delight. " However, once the Moon's magic fills you, you'll fall asleep and wake up tomorrow starting your new life." She added in a serious tone.

Soon enough, the clouds parted, revealing the round moon. The moon shone brightly through the skylight. Jack took a deep breath and looked back at his friends, he gave them a confident smile and waved as he walked into the center of the beam. He glanced up at the moon. As the magic filled him, his eyes were glued to the huge natural satellite. While the magic took over him, he felt at peace and calm. Just as he knew he was about to lose consciousness, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at his friends. They smiled encouragingly and waved at him.

It was the last thing he saw before his eyes drooped and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jack came around, he blinked his eyes and felt groggy. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up stiffly. He looked out the wooden and saw that it was night-time, the moon big and round, lighting up the darkness. He took in his surroundings, seemingly alien and unfamiliar. He looked at the creamy walls of the room and curiously observed the wooden furniture, that gave the room a Victorian-style theme.  
Where am I?... Jack thought to himself feeling a bit vulnerable.

"You're awake." Jack jumped at the voice, which cut the eerie silence. Jack swiveled around quickly, ready to attack if necessary. His stance immediately relaxed, when he found that the owner of the voice was an old woman, but nonetheless he remained cautious. He gave the woman a once-over; taking in her graying curly hair, piercing green eyes, weathered skin and seemingly frail body as she rocked in her chair. At the same time her eyes bore into Jacks, not once breaking her gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity, the woman finally spoke, her voice raspy and thoughtful. "You've been out for the whole day. So you're Jack Frost, eh?" Jack nodded his head, eyeing the woman suspiciously. The woman chuckled at Jack's apprehensiveness, but did not seem fazed. "I'm Charlotte." she introduced. Sensing that Jack still didn't trust her, she continued, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you're a Guardian. I'm an old friend of North's and he asked if I would let you stay at my house for however long it takes for you to help Lila remember." Jack relaxed at hearing Charlotte's explanation and was curious to hear more. "How did you know about the Guardians? How did you meet North?" Jack questioned.

Charlotte smiled, a faraway look in her eyes. As she began telling her story, Jack could see her getting more and more immersed in every word.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday, that's a lot coming from me." Charlotte chuckled to herself, then continued. "I was seven at the time and my mum had just died. I hated everything. I didn't want to be around anyone at all, I isolated myself from my friends and even my family. At first people tried to help me. but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want help, especially from people who pitied me. Eventually, people gave up and let me be. I stopped believing in magic and fairy tales and all that kind of stuff. I didn't have the spirit children were supposed to have. I didn't stop believing in North though. My mother loved Christmas and told me stories about him. He was the only part I had left of her."

Jack could see she was getting emotional and felt bad for her. He worried about her crying , he wasn't sure how to deal with people who cried, especially girls. He was about to open his mouth and tell her that she didn't have to continue, but she pressed on bravely.

"I'm not sure what pushed me over the edge, but I started crying. Not just regular crying, oh no, no. I broke down in the middle of the forest and starting sobbing. I screamed for my mother to come back, even though I knew she wouldn't. Then North was there, cradling me and saying soothing words to me in Russian. Even though, I didn't know what he was saying, I felt comforted and he let me cry in his arms. He helped a little girl who probably was just a stranger to him.

"He became my friend and helped me believe again. He gave me my mother back in a way that no one else could. So for that I am forever in his debt." Charlotte smiled wiping away a tear that had escaped.

Jack grinned, knowing that what this woman had said was true and that he could trust her. She was a friend of North's after all.

"So have you met the other Guardians?" Jack questioned, wanting to know more about this woman.

"Um, yes and no." Charlotte replied, making Jack confused and prompted her to explain. "I haven't met the Easter Bunny, but I've heard one of the children – Jamie, I think his name was – describe the Easter Bunny. Sounds more like a kangaroo than a bunny too me…" she added.

Jack laughed hysterically and agreed with the woman, "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that! So what about the others?"

"I haven't seen the Tooth Fairy either, I helped one of her little fairies though. Poor dear, the little thing had hit a window and wasn't able to fly for a couple of days. I've seen Sandy flit about at night with his dream sand sometimes I stay up and watch his sand swirl and become many things. It's very pretty." Charlotte admired.

"Yeah, it is and very soft." Jack commented remembering the texture of the dream sand. "What about… Lila? What is she like?" Jack wondered questioningly.

Charlotte chuckled, remembering the first time she had met the girl. "I'm not sure what she was like when she remembered she was a Guardian and had magic, but the Lila I know is very nice girl. I've seen her around the neighbourhood sometimes and she likes gardening and helping at the animal shelter – I guess that's to be expected though, considering she is the spirit of nature. She's a very beautiful young lady too, though sometimes she does have bit of a temper." Charlotte noted. Jack listened intently to Charlotte's explanation of the nature Guardian and nodded at the appropriate times.

They moved on to different topics and talked about many things like their lives at the moment and Jack told Charlotte other things about the enjoyed each other's company very much and soon they were talking light old two ended up chatting for most of the night and before they knew it, it was midnight.

Charlotte yawned, "I think it's time I go to sleep now, Jack you should too because your starting school tomorrow. Good night… Jack Frost." she beamed and bid the snow spirit good night. Jack grinned at Charlotte and hugged the old woman and parted ways. She closed the door to his room slowly and shuffled off toward her room.

When Charlotte had left the room jack crawled back into bed and buried himself under the covers. He turned to face the window and looked up at the moon, "I'll need your help tomorrow, Manny." Jack grinned and soon fell sound asleep.

Tomorrow surely was going to be a big day.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys! I know such a long wait for this chapter. I'm sorry!I had exams and I got writer's block for a couple of days and now I was finally able to put it together. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Forgive me if it didn't live up to your expectations. :/ if you have any suggestions for future chapters or want to point out a few things, feel free to PM me or review :)**

**Thanks guys! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

***disclaimer* I still do NOT own ROTG...**

**A/N: another long wait, sorry guys. I just been adjusting to semester two of school and the first draft of this chapter didn't make me happy, so I redid it. So I hope you like it! and to reward you for being patient and waiting long I made a longer chapter. So enjoy and if you have any suggested or want to point out anything, leave a review or PM me :)**

**Thanks! No more stalling...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack stood outside the school's entrance, slightly worried about how things would be for him. He obviously knew what a high school was like, with its many courses, stressful schedule and obviously many teenagers; just the thought of _him _going to a school was what bothered him. Most likely the last time he had been to school would have been five hundred years ago, before he had become Jack Frost. School then had been very primitive compared to today's modern school. For Jack, it was pretty much what today's adolescents called "pioneer days." Jack had shared a classroom with every grade and learned only the basics such as, arithmetic, writing and reading. There wasn't any Science, Geography, History or whatever useless things people learned nowadays.

One thing Jack liked was that people in the modern-day had grown more compassion and teachers did not whip the students anymore. There would be just detention. Jack breathed out a sigh of relief; he did have his fair share of beatings considering he had been the class clown and prankster.

But at least he knew what to expect from flying around… and watching shows. True, the stereotypical images of a dumb jock, jerky guys, mean girls who were cheerleaders, nerds and the rest were pretty condescending, but it was all Jack had to go upon. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, it was now or never.

He stepped inside the old building, looking around at the busy hallway he walked through. A bell had rung signalling the end of a period and students poured out of their classes in a hurry to get to their next subject or just to get out of the room. Students stampeded down different corridors and Jack had to swiftly move to the side a couple of times to avoid bumping into anyone.

Jack looked down at a paper he had which contained all the classes he would attend. North had pulled a couple of strings and was able to get Jack a place in every one of Lila's classes. He had already missed a couple of his earlier periods so now he headed to Chemistry. He followed a map of the school and tried to look for the designated room, but couldn't seem to find. He shrugged his shoulders and gave up after walking around aimlessly. He had never liked school anyway, so he just decided to wander around the school and would look for Lila when the last bell rang. He walked down an empty hallway and turned a corner that lead to the library – according to a sign. Jack was surprised when he suddenly ran into another person, who seemed to be the only other person in the hallways besides him.

It was a male student who had dark brown hair, green eyes and olive-toned skin. He wore a grey hoodie identical to Jack's blue one and faded jeans. They looked at each other trying to make sense of what kind of person the other was. Jack finally feeling uncomfortable cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Jack Overland." he introduced, using the surname he had as a human and would use from now on – as instructed by the other Guardians. He held out a hand to the male student, which shook Jack's hand gingerly. "Walker. Nate Walker." he clarified in a deep voice. "You not from here are you." It should've been a question, but the way Nate said it made it sound more like an obvious statement. Jack nodded and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is it that obvious?" Jack wondered.

Nate smirked amusedly and answered, "Well, you _are_ carrying a map of the school. Plus, no one here has hair as white as yours." Nate pointed out. Jack laughed and looked at Nate who grinned.

"I could help you get to your class, if you want." Nate offered. Jack appreciated the offer, but declined by saying, "Nah, its cool. I'll find it eventually and you probably got to get to your class too."

Nate barked out a loud laugh that echoed through the empty hallways. Jack joined in nervously, unaware of what the joke was. After Nate had finally stopped laughing and was able to breathe, he looked at Jack and saw his expression of confusion. He chuckled, "You're funny. I don't go to classes that I don't like. Right now, I got math and the teacher is really boring and hates me doesn't matter the feeling is mutual. So, I'm pretty much doing my own thing." Nate explained. Jack nodded, understanding Nate's reasoning and felt the same way on some level. However, he had to attend his classes to get close to Lila so he took Nate up on his offer.

* * *

"So this is the Junior Chemistry class. Enjoy. Don't blow anything up." Nate teased, gesturing to a grey door. Jack grinned gratefully and thanked Nate. Nate brushed it off modestly, "No problem. Err, if you get lost again you can find me, I guess." he said awkwardly and waved as he trudged off towards a couple of metal doors on the other side of the hallway.

Jack smiled to himself, glad he had made a new friend already, sort of. He turned the knob of the door slowly and entered the class room. Everyone's heads snapped towards the door upon hearing it open. The students stared at Jack curiously and didn't even blink as they gawked at the newcomer. There was one person though, who had only glanced at him then looked away, focused on whatever work she had been given. Jack blushed embarrassed, uncomfortable with the gazes everyone was giving him and the way pairs of eyes followed him as he strode over towards the teacher.

The teacher was a stout man who seemed to cast a large shadow over Jack as he walked over. The teacher's hazel scrutinized Jack and he pressed his lips into a thin line. "New student, Mr. Overland, nice of you to finally join us." He greeted sternly. Jack could see that the teacher was trying to suppress his anger by forcing a smile, and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from smirking at the teacher. "Uh, won't happen again, Sir." Jack mumbled and swiftly turned on his heel, scanning the classroom for an empty seat. Some people still stared at him curiously and others had already got back to work. Some girls were beaming at him admiringly and patted spots that were vacant near them, while the guys rolled their eyes and sent daggers towards Jack. Jack looked back at the girl who had completely ignored his entrance from earlier and decided that it would be easier to sit next to her. He walked towards the area where the girl was located and pulled out the stool next her. He overheard some girls sigh in disappointment as he sat down and he couldn't help it as his face pinked a bit.

The girl next to him groaned in annoyance and ignored Jack's existence as she continued her work. Jack felt slightly put off, but he shrugged his shoulders and greeted the girl, "Hey, I'm Jack. What's your name?" he said, making himself known and holding out his hand, as he had done with Nate. The girl turned towards him unwillingly and peered at him blankly, warm chocolate-brown eyes piercing his icy blue ones.

She disregarded his outstretched hand and stated, "I'm Lila." Jack's eyes widened, when he finally remembered the image of this girl who the snow globe had portrayed. He took in the way her dark brown hair fell in soft waves and framed her petite white face. _I'm glad she isn't old. She's actually really pretty. _Jack thought. He shook his head, jumbling his thoughts and recalled that he was trying to talk to Lila.

The said girl had already returned to her work when Jack had stopped talking after she had said her name. She didn't care for whatever new gossip she would encounter, when the other girls would ask her what the new guy – Jack? – had said to her. She easily answered questions and scrawled down her answers neatly.

Jack wanted to continue talking to her, so he asked what she liked about science. Lila grumbled irritated and looked at Jack begrudgingly. "Look, nothing personal, but I need to do my work and pass my classes. I really don't care for you or any other of the students; I just want to finish my work. So please be quiet for the next couple of minutes." she hissed an explanation while trying not to be noticed by the teacher. Jack held his hands up in surrender, respecting the girl's wishes. He stayed quiet for the rest of the period and hoped he'd find some way to get to know her soon.

_Ugh, this is going to be a lot of hard work. _Jack moaned inwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! *peeks around corner nervously* So sorry I know I have been MIA for a _long _time and I'm so sorry, I could say sorry so many times but it still would even show how sorry I am. I'm not even going to excuse myself because I know I've been neglecting this story badly, so I understand if your mad. I hope this chapter is ok enough to satisfy you for now. **

**This chapter hasn't been edited or proofread because I wanted to get it into you as soon as I could, so forgive me and I'll come edit it when I can. Again I'm so sorry! **

**Love, Kris**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lila sat down in her next period copying down what the teacher had written on the black board, as well as try to memorize what she was saying and add it to her notes. She hated it when teachers did that, like did they want her to copy the notes or listen to what they were saying? She couldn't do both, especially at the same time. Whatever. She decided she'd copy the notes from someone else and just listen to what the teacher was saying instead. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair trying not fall asleep as her teacher talked about World War II.

She was startled when she heard the door slam shut. She tilted her head to see…. the new kid. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she caught gazes with Jack. He smiled at her warmly and she wanted nothing more than to smack that stupid expression off his face. Due to her undeniable bad luck, Jack wasted no time to walk over and sit in the seat in front of her. "Hey, Lila! What's up?" Jack cheerfully greeted, crossing his arms on her desk.

Lila scoffed, firmly – but gently – pushed Jacks' arms off her desk. "There are so many other free desks. Why do you have to choose one near me?" She questioned.

"Because I like being around you." Jack said and gave his infamous smirk. Lila rolled her eyes, thinking he was like all the other arrogant guys who hit on her and thought they were oh-so-special. She even hated the way Jack said it so casually, but couldn't stop herself from blushing what he said. She quickly composed her face, hoping that he hadn't noticed. "Um, creepy much?" she sneered at Jack.

"What? No!" Jack protested. "I'm new here –"

"Well, that's obvious." Lila interrupted. Jack sighed, but continued, "Look, I just want to be your friend." Jack tried to explain. Lila's eyes widened, not expecting his answer, though she still did not trust him and did not feel comfortable around him.

"Out of all the people in this school, why do you want to be my friend?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, you seem nice, you didn't stare at me like I was some piece of fresh meat when I walked into the classroom and it looks like you need a friend." he clarified proudly. Lila glared at him and bitingly said, "Why would I stare at you when I have better things to do and I am not lonely!" Jack looked at her pointedly, gesturing to the empty seat beside her, implying that she sat alone in all her classes. "I'm anti-social not lonely, there's a difference… Plus people are scared of me." she accidentally blurted out. Her eyes rounded realizing what she had just said and slapped her hand over her mouth quickly.

Jack realizing he had said something that hit home, quickly tried to make her feel comfortable again. "Lonely or not, I still want be your friend and I'm not afraid of you."

"Mr. Overland! Ms. Green! If you two are done talking to each other I would like to get on with my lesson, unless you would like to share you're conversation with the rest of the class since you find it much more interesting than English Lit." The teacher barked at them furiously. His stout pointy face was flushed with red and Jack could just imagine the steam coming from the man's ears. Jack uttered an apology to the professor, the unwillingly turned back to face the front, unhappy that his conversation with Lila had been interrupted. Lila blushed a deep shade of red and ducked her head down, not wanting to be noticed by the rest of the class.

She picked up her pencil and proceeded to continue working, but her writing became messy and shaky because of her embarrassment of being singled out. She could feel the eyes staring at her as if burning a hole through her. She shrugged her shoulders warily; it would always be like this. She would always be an outcast, feared, hated and source of entertainment for the students of Burgress High.

Her thoughts became scattered when a certain white-haired male began whisper-shouting, "Lila! Lila! _Pst!"_

"What do you want?" she hissed back and glowered at Jack.

"I want to keep talking to you, but the teacher interrupted our conversation." he said nonchalantly and not caring about what was being taught. Lila peered over Jack's shoulder and checked to make sure that the teacher wasn't watching them. Thankfully, he wasn't. Lila contemplated her options for a bit and finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but come sit beside me. I'm tired of you getting me into trouble." she instructed and gestured to the seat alongside her. Jack grinned happily and practically scampered to the desk like a lost puppy. "Yay! I get to sit with you." Jack cheered as quietly as he could.

"Mhm, whatever just be quiet, ok." She snapped.

Lila sat alone at her usual lunch table munching on an apple she had bought. She looked around the room, observing the other students who chatted loudly with each other. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a couple of students studying furiously at a table next to her, while on her other side, she heard a couple of freshman girls tittered about a joke one of them had said and gossiped among themselves.

A couple of tables away from her, she spotted, what the school called "the cool group."

They all looked perfect, like they were meant to sit at _that _specific table. The guys who sat at the table were mainly jocks and most of the girls being cheerleaders – typical. The guys sat with their red and black varsity jackets that sported a bulldog, Burgress' mascot. They're slouched down as they stuffed their faces with burgers and fries as their muscles bulged out through their jackets as if to say "I work out everyday." The girls were a whole other story, the way they sat in different poses as if they were doing a photo shoot and the way they looked at the other students disdainfully. The flipped their well kept hair with manicured hands and seemed as if they had not a care in the world.

Lila scoffed. She detested people who were like that; people who didn't understand the way the world worked or the hardships some people had to go through. The "populars" needed to come down from whatever high throne they sat on and live with the "commoners."

A dark curly-haired cheerleader – the head to be exact, Amber Lee – noticed Lila and staring at the group and smirked at her evilly. "What do you want, Loser? Jealous?" she sneered as she gestured to her body. Lila rolled her eyes and took one last bite out of her apple. "As if! Why would I want to have body like _yours_? Tell me, do you eat? Because I really can't tell, you're as skinny as a toothpick!" Lila snapped back. Amber's eyes flashed dangerously and her face began turning red. She looked back to the members of her table to see that the rest of the cheerleaders watched with widened eyes and shocked expressions while the jocks struggled to suppress they're laughs. Amber turned back to face Lila, her face even more flushed than before. She growled and spat, "Well, at least I have friends."

Lila ducked her head down, unsure of what to say back to that. Amber did have a point she didn't have any fr –

"I'm her friend." a voice declared. Lila's head shot up, almost banging her forehead on the table, to see a certain snowy-haired boy carrying a tray over to where she sat. She watched as the cheerleaders stared dumbfounded at this new comer and what he had said. Amber soon recovered from the shock and strode over purposefully towards Jack and grabbed his arm which almost made him drop his tray.

"You're the new kid, right? Jake, is it?" she questioned batting her eyelashes at him. Lila scoffed and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as Jack shrugged off Amber's hand and said flatly, "It's Jack. Excuse me, I'm going to eat." Amber's jaw gapped at the spot Jack had recently occupied. She grumbled and stopped her foot frustrated. After breathing in deeply, Amber forced a smile onto her face and approached Jack while he sat down to in a red chair across from Lila.

"Look," she drawled. "You're cute so I'll give you another chance to get away from this freak." she stated gesturing towards Lila disgusted. She turned back to Jack and gave him a sugary smile. "I don't care who you hang with, heck you can even hang with me and my peeps, just not this nutcase. There's something weird about her…" Jack gawked at Amber indifferently, her words going on her heard. His icy blue eyes bore into Amber's dark brown almond-shaped ones. Amber fidgeted and felt uncomfortable under Jack's gaze, but what she heard next completely caught her off guard.

"I can hang with whoever I want, I don't care what you think and Lila seems like she'd be better company, besides whatever is 'weird' about her is fine with me." Jack answered uninterestedly and spun to begin eating his lunch. Amber just stood there her mouth slacking down. Eyes filled with disbelief and the refusing to believe that she her offer had been rejected. She growled at Lila and stomped back to her posse childishly.

On the other hand, Lila ate her food quietly, feeling unsettled and unsure of what to say to Jack. Feeling her eyes on him, Jack raised his head to meet her gaze and smirked at her. "You can take a picture of me, I don't mind." Lila flushed guiltily at having herself caught staring at him, but she replied, "Pssh, no way! Anyway, why are _you _here? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Jack waved his hand at her dismissively, "Didn't you hear what I said? I'm your _friend, _so obviously I'll sit with you. That was only in class, when you were doing work. Do I have to repeat what you said?" He asked, giving her a pointed look and didn't wait for her to answer. "You said, 'Can you be quiet? I'm trying to do my work.' It's lunch now, no work, so I don't have to be quiet and I get to talk to you he smiled. Lila huffed and narrowed her brown eyes at Jack, trying to decide what to make of him. Why would he want to hang out with _her_? There wasn't anything special about her, well if she could ignore the fact that she could make plants grow and understand and heal animals. She could make storms, like rain or thunder, but nothing serious like a tornado or tsunami. If she could get over that small – big- detail, then she could consider herself normal.

"Hello? Lila?" Jack questioned, snapping his fingers in front of Lila's face. Instantly, snapping out of her trance, Lila coloured embarrassedly, but quickly moved on. "Um… yeah I guess… sure we can talk…" she answered unsurely, making her reply sound more like a question. Jack smirked at her and clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Alright! Finally! Hmm, I'll make things easier, let's pay twenty questions!"

"No way!" Lila protested, unwilling to play any games. All she wanted was some piece and quiet to eat her lunch, didn't Jack comprehend how annoying he was being at the moment – no scratch that, for the _whole day._ "Why not?" Jack pouted, disappointed.

Lila rolled her eyes and responded in tone that conveyed that the answer was clearly obvious, "It's such a childish game and stupid waste of time. Let me eat, Jack!"

"You can eat later! And no it's not! We can get to know each other!" Jack defended, adamant that the two should play the game.

Lila groaned and lay her head down on her arms. "Seriously, why do you want to know about me? My life isn't interesting, go interview Ms. Head Cheerleader over there." she argued and pointed at Amber Lee who was still fuming and glowered at Lila when their eyes met.

"No! I don't want to! I want to interview _you_. Amber would probably talk about boring things like, what celebrity is doing this, her clothes and whatever she's interested. _BORING! _So I'll stick with you." Jack smiled, trying to persuade Lila to agree with him. Lila let out a sigh and threw her hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright! I'll play your stupid game with you! Just please shut up! You're giving me a head ache!" She complained.

Ignoring the fact that she was complaining about him, Jack smirked triumphantly at Lila. Lila swallowed nervously at the way Jack's icy blue orbs held a mischievous glint in them and the way he rubbed his hands evilly and said, "This should be fun."

_Oh my, someone help me… _Lila thought helplessly.


End file.
